


Blackmail

by missigma



Series: Teens [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after "Teens", the rivals Rythian and Lalna try to sort out their problems the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

Rythian knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when he received a text from the same number that Lalna had used before. It was early in the morning, now a week after he had stayed over at Lalna’s. He was already halfway to school. His pace slowed as he opened the message, expecting some sort of demand. 

Instead, the tiny thumbnail of  a video showed on his screen. Rythian stopped in his tracks at the  street corner , hesitating for a moment before loading the video. After a brief pause, the video expanded and immediately began to play. Rythian swore as soon as he saw himself sprawled out on the floor of Lalna’s bedroom, his body rocking against the carpet with every thrust. He frowned at the tinny moans that came from his phone; he hadn’t realized just how loud he had been. Naturally, Lalna had taken the time to crop the video so that it was impossible to really tell that it was him fucking Rythian.

His phone buzzed again as another message came in, but Rythian continued to watch the video. It was several minutes long and as it progressed he saw himself eagerly press back against Lalna. In the video, Rythian momentarily turned his head to the side, nearly making eye contact with the camera recording him. Rythian tried to remember what had been in that direction, wondering how he had been recorded.

He glanced up to see Lalna’s white Cavalier headed down the street towards him. Lalna slowed as he came up to the stop. Rythian leaned out into the road and smacked his hand against the window as Lalna passed, hoping to at least startle him. Lalna only flashed his lights cheerily, quickly accelerating away.

Rythian looked back down at his phone, quickly closing the video. “Meet me at my car after school,” read the more recent message. He deleted the message then, with some hesitation, deleted the video as well. However, the memory of the video remained with him for the rest of the day, even as he made his way through the student parking lot, tired and a bit bruised.

“You’re late,” Lalna looked up from where he sat on the curb. He stood and climbed inside his station wagon.

“I don’t give a shit,” Rythian muttered, making his way around to the passenger side. He dropped his backpack on the floor then ducked inside.

“How’s Sjin?” Lalna asked as he started the engine. He eyed the rapidly swelling lump that marred the corner of Rythian’s jaw, before putting the car into reverse.

“Fine,” Rythian sighed. He shifted forwards in his seat so that he could slouch down.

“How did you even get that?” Lalna gestured at the swelling. “He didn’t punch you did he?” he laughed at the thought.

“No,” came the short reply. Rythian refused to elaborate, too proud to admit exactly how Sjin had bested him. He slid his hands into his pockets, wondering if he should ask where they were headed. Looking outside, he watched as they left the city.

They quickly reached the edge of the mountains. Lalna turned down a dirt road, parking just out of sight of the main road. “Are you going to keep blackmailing me?” Rythian asked abruptly.

“Did you like the video?” Lalna countered, grinning. He turned off the engine and sat back in his seat.

“I uh,” Rythian fumbled with the question. He cleared his throat, before hesitantly admitting, “Yes.”

“Really?” Lalna was delighted with his answer.

Again, Rythian sighed. “Will you just answer me? Are you going to keep blackmailing me?”

“I don’t know if ‘blackmailing’ is the word I’d use,” Lalna shook his head. Rythian frowned at the way he avoided his question. Sullenly, he tucked his chin against his chest and settled down into his seat. Rythian only looked up when Lalna rested his hand on his seat, between his thighs. Lalna leaned over him, gently stroking his free hand along the swollen edge of Rythian’s jaw. He tugged the grey scarf down, allowing him to kiss Rythian’s lips.

Rythian slammed Lalna back against the car door and pinned him there by his shoulders. “I’m not going to do this,” he hissed. Lalna tried to speak, but Rythian cut him off. “Just tell me what you’re going to do and stop fucking around.”

For a moment, Lalna did not respond. In all honesty, he didn’t want to resort to threatening Rythian. “I’m not going to do anything with the video,” he began.

Before he could continue, Rythian snapped. “That’s a fucking lie,” he snarled as he scrambled into the seat with Lalna, straddling his lap so that he could press his forearm across Lalna’s throat.

“Listen to me, Rythian,” Lalna raised his voice. “I don’t  want to do anything with the video,” he amended, before shrugging. “I suppose if I was feeling threatened I might send parts of it out,” he said pointedly. “Not to the school or anything of course, but I think I might send it to someone who would enjoy it like I did. Maybe someone like Sjin..”

“Fuck you,” Rythian growled, though he removed his arm from Lalna’s neck. He sat back on his heels, nearly hitting the steering wheel. He had to keep his head bowed to keep from scraping against the ceiling.

“I could send it to someone else, if you don’t want Sjin to see. Zoey did give me her number a few weeks ago.” Lalna left it at that, eyebrows raised.

“She did?” Rythian frowned at him, though he was only briefly distracted. He clenched his fists. “Fine. Just tell me what you want and get it over with.”

“I’m not in that much of a hurry,” Lalna chuckled at him. He slid his hand up Rythian’s thigh and onto his ass. Seizing a handful of Rythian’s shirt in his other, he pulled him down into a kiss. His rival relented, reluctantly allowing his tongue inside his mouth. Lalna began to tug at his clothes, first removing his scarf and coat before breaking away to tell him: “Take off your shirt.”

Rythian obeyed, stretching the dusky purple material over his head and mussing his hair. He balled the shirt up in his hands before tossing it into the back seat. Lalna sat up in his seat, leaning forwards until he was able kiss Rythian’s chest. Rythian ran his hands through his hair, attempting to tame it. He winced when Lalna dug his teeth into his nipple.

While he had his mouth on Rythian’s chest, Lalna unbuttoned Rythian’s jeans, before dragging down his fly. Rythian’s jeans slid down his narrow hips, showing his boxers. Lalna slid his hand down the back of his boxers. Hand on Rythian’s ass, he grabbed a handful of his flesh, sinking his nails into his bare skin.

Lalna reached out, hooking his thumb inside Rythian’s mouth. He stretched the corner of his mouth, before allowing the flesh to spring back into place. “Suck me off,” Lalna finally directed him. Reluctantly, Rythian slid back into the passenger seat and went for the front of his jeans. After Rythian unbuttoned them, Lalna lifted his hips, allowing him to pull his jeans down to his knees.

He gripped Lalna’s cock at the base, before leaning in until his mouth was just a hair’s breadth away from his flesh. Rythian stretched out his tongue and swept it up the length of his cock. When he reached the head, he curled his tongue around him. Above him, Lalna gasped lightly. 

“Stop teasing,” Lalna demanded, twisting his fingers in Rythian’s hair and dragging him closer. Rythian turned his head, so that his cheek was pressed up against Lalna’s cock rather than his lips as Lalna had intended. Precome smeared across his face, Rythian jerked back, his teeth gritted. “Come on,” Lalna pulled at Rythian’s hair again, still smiling.

Swallowing back his pride with great difficulty, Rythian opened his mouth wide and went down on him. Lalna choked out a low moan, his hand immediately sliding down to grasp the back of his neck. Rythian looked up at him as he slowly drew back. His rival’s face was flushed bright red and his mouth hung open. As Rythian slipped his lips down as far as he could go, Lalna shut his eyes. Rythian sucked his cheeks in, hoping that he would be able to finish him off quickly like this.

As Rythian bobbed his head, he paused for a brief moment to allow his saliva to drip onto his fingers. While Lalna’s eyes were still shut, he eased a single finger inside him. Lalna’s eyes flew open and his grip on the back of Rythian’s neck tightened. Rythian pulled off, anticipating a slap. He kept his finger inside Lalna, pushing  a bit deeper in before swiftly adding another. Slowly, Lalna relaxed against the back of the seat as the initial sting subsided, though he did nudge Rythian forwards again until his lips touched his cock.

Fingers pressing at a spot inside Lalna’s body, Rythian again wrapped his lips around him. For the moment, he began to consider drawing this out. He was slowly realizing just how much control he  had over Lalna, despite the restraining hand that remained at his neck. Rythian moved his tongue against the underside of Lalna’s cock and managed to coax a moan from Lalna when he curled his fingers inside him. He added another finger to the heat of Lalna’s body. Lalna barely moved his hips, seeking a better angle while Rythian gently scissored his fingers inside of him so that he could press further still into his tight body.

His jaw beginning to ache, Rythian moved to lapping at the head of Lalna’s cock. Finding he disliked the particularly bitter taste, Rythian continued on, pumping Lalna’s cock with his free hand while he continued to work his fingers inside him. He dipped his head lower and carefully slid his tongue over his balls. Lalna gasped lightly as Rythian mouthed at him. He rubbed his thumb over the hair at the nape of Rythian’s neck encouragingly.

Rythian lifted his head to suck at the head of Lalna’s cock, before taking him to the back of his throat, perhaps a little farther than he should have. He paused there, throat tightening while he struggled to keep himself from gagging. Lalna grasped Rythian’s head with both hands, threading his fingers through his hair. Rythian glanced up him, lips stretched wide by his cock. “You’re so fucking good,” Lalna groaned at the sight.

Again, Rythian bobbed up and down on him. He could tell Lalna was close by the way he clutched at Rythian’s head, struggling to keep himself from thrusting up into his throat. Rythian drew his cheeks in tighter, sucking a bit harder. Lalna chose that moment to yank him off by his hair. He held Rythian still, a few inches back while he rapidly jerked himself off. Rythian pulled away from him, both hands around Lalna’s wrist as he tried to loosen his grip on his hair. Lalna wrenched him back into place, tugging hard enough at Rythian’s hair that he hissed in pain.

Lalna came across Rythian’s face with a loud moan. Rythian screwed his eyes shut, flinching as a few hot spurts landed on his cheek and lips. He immediately went to wipe his face, but Lalna pushed his hands away. Lalna held him still for a few seconds longer, memorizing the way he looked. His lips were wet and red and he was a little out of breath. The cum splattered across his face was dripping down his cheeks as he fixed Lalna with a look of contempt. “Fucking let me go,” Rythian snarled, clawing at Lalna’s hand.

As soon as Lalna let him free, Rythian tumbled back into the passenger seat. He straightened up and wiped his face on his arms, his disgust clear on his face. Lalna reached for him, but Rythian dodged out of the way.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you goddamned bastard,” he growled. He yanked open the door and stumbled outside, slamming it shut behind him. Holding his jeans up with one hand, he stalked over to the wire fence near the bumper of the station wagon.

Lalna sighed heavily and pulled his jeans back up. He reached out to roll down the window. “Rythian,” he said simply. Without turning around, Rythian flipped him off. “For fuck’s sake,” Lalna muttered, rolling his eyes as he climbed out of the car. Rythian looked down at his feet as he approached.

“Do you want me to get you off?” Lalna asked, keeping his hands to himself for once. Rythian worked his jaw, though he still seemed to be considering his offer.

“If you want,” he finally allowed and found Lalna’s hands on him immediately. His rival pushed him against the front bumper of the Cavalier, already palming his cock through his boxers. Rythian pressed his lips together, trying to keep quiet as he leaned back to brace himself against the hood. Lalna reached inside his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock, while stretching the fabric downwards so he could get at him better.

Rythian worried his lower lip between his teeth while Lalna touched him. With every stroke, Lalna’s knuckles brushed the lower reaches of his stomach. Rythian finally began to push his hips up into Lalna’s fist, gasping when Lalna gripped him just a little bit tighter. He flung one arm up around Lalna’s shoulders, dragging him closer. “Come on,” he murmured. “Faster.”

“Christ,” Rythian yelped when Lalna obliged. He came soon after, arm shaking as he dug his fingers deep into the gap above the grill. He held on tightly to Lalna’s shoulder with the other. Rythian remained like that for a moment while he recovered, clinging tightly to Lalna. Eventually, He remembered himself and quickly pulled away from his rival. Rythian pulled up his boxers and jeans, before making his way around the side of the car to retrieve the rest of his clothes.

While Rythian dressed, Lalna slid into the driver’s seat. As soon as Rythian joined him in the front, he pulled away from the fence. After a long pause, Rythian broke the silence. “Can you just tell me why you did have to tell Sjin?” he asked, leaning against the car door.

“Tell him what?” Lalna replied, genuinely confused. 

“Don’t fucking act like that,” Rythian sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I really honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lalna shook his head a little, his brow furrowed.

With another sigh, Rythian looked out the window. “He knows about last Friday.”

“Does he?” Lalna laughed. Rythian shot a glare at him, but Lalna only laughed harder. “Oh, god,” he giggled. “That’s great.”


End file.
